2036
by Nyrocat
Summary: Davis and Tai accidentally go to the future! sorry I really stink at summaries PLEASE! R&R! Part two's in the makeing!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own digimon

TAI'S POV

as I sat & watched TV with my sister, I would have never thought I might find the future in matt's trash can.  
let me start from the beginning... "hey Kari? any thing good on?" I asked my sister as I sat down next her.  
"no, not really..." she sighed and said "I think I'll take a walk," "oh! let me come with you!" I pleaded, since I was grounded from my computer, and their was nothing on TV. as we walked I begun to think of the days before we went to the digiworld. Kari and I would always be together! (ah good old days!) "hey matt! What are you throwing out?" I asked my best friend. "my old computer, my old TV, some parts from my car…(don't even ask)" he replied. "oh, so! My good friend!" I said. "tai, if you want it, here!" he dumped the huge bag in my hands. "THANKS!" I yelled after him, as he went into his house. "so, what are you planning to blow up?" Kari asked me. She knew that I cant fix anything for the life of me!The next day I had successfully put every piece together! And amazingly enough, I could turn it on! I know. I'm a genius! No autographs, please! Ok, so I half lied, sure it runs, but it took all the power from the whole neighbor hood! So I called Davis. don't ask me why, but I knew every one else was a sleep. (BAD idea)  
"hey tai?" Davis would ask in that annoying voice of his I had no choice but to answer. "yes? Davis" Oh, and do you know what he asked? No. it was to random to be thought of before that. "are we in the future yet?" the future. The future! What dose that have to do with any thing! Ugh! Davis defiantly was not the brightest fork in the microwave. (please do not steal!) "Davis, for the hundredth time, we are not going to the future!" yeah, to bad I was wrong about that,  
-  
Sorry, I know its short, but I cant think of any thing else to put in this chapter.  
Please, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. davis what did you do?

Ch2 TAI'S POV I can remember that exact moment. "Davis, for the hundredth time, we are not going to the future!" BWEEN! My device made a very loud noise. Next thing I knew, we were in a park… and not at my house… "told ya so!" Davis said in a very annoying voice. "Davis, we are not in the future!" I said, at this point very, VERY annoyed. "go ahead and ask some one the date!" Davis said. He was way to full of himself. "fine!" I said right now I'd do almost anything to get him to shut up. "Excuse me sir.?" I asked the nearest guy to me. He had big brownish orange hair and was fairly tall. "what's the date?" just then I realized just how tired I was. I hadn't slept in about 3 or 4 days. Working on my thing ma-jig. "it's the 15th I believe…" he responded. "see Davis? the same day!" I said now very proud of myself. "what year?" Davis asked. "Davis! You don't just go out asking people what year it is!" I was so embarrassed. "no need to worry! I get this all the time!" the man said. "the year is 2036!" "2036? Davis what did you do? … what did you mean you get this all the time?" "well you see I work with my mother & father Tia & Sora Kamia." "oh? And what do all you do?" I said now very interested in the conversation. "uhh.. Well I thought you'd know considering you have one of his many inventions lying right next to you," tai's eventual son said. "me an inventor?" the future rocked! Plus, me & Sora were married! go me! "KA-BOOM!" Davis just couldn't stay quiet, could he?  
"wait, you're my dad? From 21 years ago?" the man said. "apparently so," I said. "umm.. I'm Davis Kamia,  
Named after your brother in-law who died in battle, which I'm assuming is you?" he looked at Davis. "yep! Wait, DIED?… wait," Davis started but then he and I said at the exact same time, "brothers in law? With him?" we pointed at each other as e spoke. "so I finally asked Kari out…" Davis said as if he was day dreaming. "well, not exactly, Kari asked you out when you were in your 20s." my 'son' said. "I wonder what we did?" the younger Davis sighed. "If you want I can bring you to my dad?" the older Davis said.  
What-ja think? Please review!  
if you want me to put up what I have even if it's mid-chapter, tell me by either e-mail or reviews. 


	3. meeting him

1st of all, I'd like to apologize for all my stupid ,short fics. (sorry the chapters are so short! If you review I probably can make future chapters lounger)  
2nd I'd like to thank shakia for encouraging me with my fic.  
3rd of all, I dont own digimon

Now…. On to the fic!

Ch3 meeting him.

TAI'S POV "this place is gihuge-ic!" Davis said, no doubt making that word up on the spot. "yeah, dad always dreams big," Davis Kamia said. "he did, did he?" Davis had on an evil smirk. "what ya dream last night?" he pathetically tried to mock me. I looked at him and he stopped.Once we got there, there was a huge office. Dave as we decided to call him (because of confusion problems) told us how he and his parents have lived here most of his life. (ok again this place is huge! It had over 10 stories and was at least ½ a mile to go strait through the place!) once I saw my future self, you could easily tell we were the same person. "uhh… hiya!" I said not sure what else to say. "hello," he looked at me for a long time and then looked at Davis.  
"Davis! Come here! You look just like I remember!" after saying that, he suddenly looked very serious. "I have something I've been working on for you two!" he said. Davis and I quickly exchanged confused looks then followed him to a safe. "but how did you know we was coming?" Davis asked. I was a kid once too you know!" the older me laughed. "so, you mean to tell me the exact same thing happened to you when you were my age?" I was so confused! "I thought you can choose your own destiny?" Davis looked even more confused then me! "ahh! Here we go!" once he un locked the safe he pulled out a device that looked a lot like my time machine! (which by the way I'm still carrying!) "what is it?" I asked. "it' a better model then the first one that you have. Do you want to switch? I personally must tell you that it's for the health of your friends, and of you." I wasn't sure what to do, but Davis was all over it. "here ya go!" Davis said as he took the future model and gave him the old one. "that one won't hog all the electricity in your town." the older me said. "Thank you very much!" I told him. he smiled. "This machine, I invented!" I told Davis. "correction, the future you built it." Davis said. "hey! I invented it, but yeah, he made it"  
-  
Ch 3.9 A happy ending.  
TAI'S POV After we left the future to come home, me and Davis were a lot closer friends. I even tried to hook him and karri together. Sigh, I guess they'll have to wait 'till their twenty! On the other hand, I finally told Sora how I feel, and she said yes when I asked her out! (yes!) and now the happiest of happy endings… now their was something on T.V.(sigh) how did you like it?  
Please review!


End file.
